


欲望

by sakurax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurax/pseuds/sakurax
Summary: 战后的DracoMalfoy为自己找了个SugarDaddy，而他不知道的是，HarryPotter对他的感情，不止有欲望。
Relationships: DracoMalfoy/HarryPotter
Kudos: 2





	欲望

斯莱特林纯血的骄傲是骨子里的，灵魂里的，是不因任何人而改变，不以任何事而褪灭，是自命不凡，是高高在上。即使是在战后，即使贵族只零破碎，即使在阿兹卡班被囚禁着，即使被整个霍格沃茨唾弃。  
坐在长餐桌前的DracoMalfoy挺直着背，优雅的礼仪没有一丝一毫的偏移，他用着精致的银色餐刀，切割着牛排，餐食着最后的尊严。  
可这并不妨碍其他学院乃至剩下的斯莱特林对Malfoy的耽耽虎视，他们吃着肉，嚼着Malfoy的美丽。  
他铂金的发整齐地扎在身后，白得几近透明，光滑得如同婴儿的肌肤，没有丝毫血色，却有最让人有贲发的欲望，想要扯掉他脸上淡漠的面具，啮咬他的喉结，吻遍他全身的每一处，在他耳边轻吟着侮辱的话，然后进入他。  
可没人敢这么做，因为HarryPotter。那个黑发碧眼，杀死了伏地魔，拯救了世界，被全巫师捧在手里的救世主。  
而Malfoy是他的禁脔。  
Malfoy背对着门口也能感觉芒刺在背，礼堂都寂静下来，他颤抖着，慢慢俯下了挺直的背，把肉塞进嘴里。  
而那个全礼堂的中心，Potter身着绿色的斯莱特林的校袍，挂着拒人于千里之外的笑，坐在Malfoy的身边。他经过他的时候，借着宽大的校袍，抚过了他的腰，Malfoy的脸蹭地一下红起来。  
“早上好，Draco。”Harry伸了个懒腰，搅动着杯子里的南瓜汁，“怎么起这么早？”  
“睡不着。”Draco全失了矜贵的礼仪，吞下最后一块肉，擦了擦嘴，就想要离开。  
Harry一把抓住他的手腕，如同锁链一般，Draco动弹不得。  
“松手，Potter。”  
Harry深绿色的眼染上了一点Draco的浅灰色，于是更黑，黑得只看得到一点Draco铂金发的颜色。  
“我们可怜的小Malfoy在干什么？”Harry缓缓贴近Draco的耳朵，“全礼堂都知道你是我的，婊子。”Harry的手在校袍底下攀上Draco不盈一握的腰肢，慢慢摩挲着，感受着他的颤抖，笑得更加开心：“我的Draco在害羞吗？明明已经做过那么多次，不是吗？”  
Draco的耳朵变得比脸还要红，几乎要滴出血，他咬着唇，想到昨晚被Harry狠狠进入的感觉，他被调教的后穴开始渗出点点的水，他几不可闻地呻吟了一声，然后拽掉Harry的手，离开了。  
Harry这才是真正的笑了。自在战后，他没有什么情绪，无论是愤怒还是悲伤。而他仅有的快乐全系在Draco的身上，他为他故作姿态的刻薄讽刺感到自己在活着，小Malfoy在他的眼里就像一条喷着毒液的小蛇，咬了他一口，又舔舐，缠着他的手臂，缩进他的怀里。  
但好像其他人都不知道被选中的男孩，救世主，HarryPotter对败落的贵族，逃出一劫的DracoMalfoy的感情。Harry冷冷地扫视着其余人，在喝完了Draco剩下的南瓜汁后，擦干了嘴，在众人的注视下，以斯莱特林的骄傲走出了礼堂。  
他果不其然地在左数第二间废弃的洗手间找到了把手指塞在后穴，呻吟着的Draco。


End file.
